


Sweet Surprise

by frapandfurious, squire



Series: Big Brothers AU [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Light Angst, Like very very very light, M/M, Married Life, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, some valentine's day fluff to ward off the cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/squire/pseuds/squire
Summary: “I’ll miss you,” he confessed after another long moment, punctuating the words with a nuzzle.Hux resisted a scoff, just barely. “I saw your lineup. You won’t have time to miss me.”Ben pulled back just enough to look at Hux.“I’m never too busy to miss you."- - - -Ben goes away the week of Valentine's Day.





	Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say - just something sweet. :) I hope you enjoy!

Hux stirred, woken by nothing other than some innate feeling that it was time to be up. The pale gray light of dawn filled the room through their curtains, more than enough to see the dearly familiar face of his sleeping husband beside him, his soft mouth slack, dark hair a mess. Unguarded in the way he could only ever be around Hux. It was mid-February and frost ghosted over the windows, but even with only a sheet over the both of them, Hux wasn’t cold, their combined body heat more than enough to ward off the chill. His Ben was always so warm.

Still comfortably heavy with sleep, he tucked his face deeper into Ben’s neck and wrapped an arm around him, stubbornly clinging to the last vestiges of unconsciousness. Somewhere at the edge of his mind he knew what today was, but he refused to acknowledge it, not yet.

 

The infuriatingly upbeat little jingle of Ben’s phone alarm began softly then grew louder and louder, making Hux scowl. Ben had managed to pick the most annoying default tune available. Hux made a mental note to steal the phone and change it when Ben wasn’t looking.

He felt Ben shift, but before he could turn over to swat at the phone Hux leaned across him to where it rested on the bedside table and swiped to snooze it. Ben sighed, warm breath ghosting across Hux’s face as he resumed his position curled up against him.

“Maybe it won’t go off again, you’ll oversleep and miss your flight, and you won’t have to leave,” Hux mumbled, still too sleepy to care how ridiculous the notion was.

Ben chuckled, a low rumble against Hux’s lips where they brushed his throat. Hux felt a large hand smooth over his sleep-mussed hair.

“That sounds like something I’d say.”

Warm arms wrapped around him and a leg curled over both of his as Ben gathered him in close. They stayed wrapped around each other like that for several long minutes, drinking in every second, warm and comfortable, but with the looming threat of the second chime of the alarm at any moment.

“I wish you could come with us,” Ben said quietly.

“Me too,” Hux replied.

That was only sort of true. The Knights of Ren were performing at several different venues out west, booked close together enough that they’d decided to make one long trip of it. Seven days, to be exact.

 

Two of the gigs were in Las Vegas, and while Hux had grown to love the dance group like a group of rowdy surrogate brothers he never asked for, spending a few days with them in the aptly named sin city wasn’t high on his to-do list, even with Ben there.

It was alright. Ben would have a good time performing with the guys and Hux had plans to spend some much-needed quality time with Techie who, according to Rey, was having a rough semester and needed his brother. And if Rey was going to Hux directly for help, it had to be pretty bad.

 

Just then, the chime began again, softly, and before it could grow any louder, Hux darted his arm out and swiped it again with a little huff. It was worth momentarily exposing his arm to the cold air to hear the giggle Ben gave at his battle with the alarm.

As Hux quickly withdrew back into the cocoon of warmth, Ben dipped his face into Hux’s hair and breathed.

“I’ll miss you,” he confessed after another long moment, punctuating the words with a nuzzle.

Hux resisted a scoff, just barely. “I saw your lineup. You won’t have time to miss me.”

Ben pulled back just enough to look at Hux. He stopped Hux’s attempt to retreat back into the warm crook of Ben’s neck with a gentle hand cupping his face, thumb brushing Hux’s cheek, his expression almost comically serious.

“I’m never too busy to miss you. Ever. Even when I’m on stage, I imagine you there in the crowd. When we travel around I imagine what you’d say about the buildings or the people. At meetings and interviews I play with my ring and secretly hope someone will notice and ask about it so I can go on and on about you instead of me.” He pressed a warm, lingering kiss to Hux’s forehead. Hux closed his eyes. “I’ll miss you every second I’m gone.”

When he pulled away Hux’s face was flushed. As he blinked his eyes open his expression warred between a fond smile and a sour look.

“Alright, Romeo, point taken,” he muttered, but the smile won out and Ben matched it with one of his own.

Just as Ben leaned in to claim a proper kiss, the alarm went off again; they flinched in unison. Hux sighed and began to compose himself, though a sadness lingered in his gaze that only Ben would notice.

“Alright. Time to move.” He sat up and stretched, realizing a second too late that the movement revealed a sliver of the bare skin of his stomach. Without missing a beat, Ben swept in to brush tickling kisses there. Hux’s yelp turned into a laugh as he pushed Ben’s head away.

 

Ben rolled away with a grin and stepped out of bed, stretching with a yawn. Hux stood and strolled past him, not bothering to dodge Ben’s hand gently swatting his ass as they parted ways, Hux to the kitchen to make coffee and Ben to the bathroom to get ready.

"You really did a number on me last night," Hux heard him call from the open door. He smiled as he leaned against the counter waiting for the pot to fill. He didn't need to be in the bathroom with Ben to know he was admiring the marks Hux had trailed across his collarbone and down his chest. Little reminders for Ben while he was away, as though he didn't already wear a ring on his finger matching the one on Hux's, or have dozens of photos of them together on his phone.

 

“Insurance,” he explained. “I have to make sure you don't run off with some stripper.” Ben's answering laugh made him smile even wider, momentarily chasing away some of the terrible feeling in his stomach that always accompanied Ben leaving.

 

The coffee machine gurgled and he turned to prepare their cups. A moment later he heard Ben shuffle in and lean against the doorway to watch him.

 

“Do we have time for any more  _ insurance? _ I signed up for the lifetime coverage, I'd like to get my money’s worth.” Hux could picture the exact crooked curve of his smirk just from the playful tone of his voice. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes; he'd handed Ben the bait for that one, and besides, he was still smiling, too.

 

“Here you go,” he turned and held up Ben's mug, one they'd picked up on vacation together. Ben walked over and accepted it with a hum and a peck to Hux's cheek in thanks. “And we don't,” Hux added regretfully. “They'll be here any minute. It's good we packed your bag yesterday or we'd be rushing.”

 

Ben nodded, face dropping a little as he leaned beside Hux at the counter, side to side, shoulders brushing as they drank their coffee.

 

Normally Hux would drive Ben to the airport to meet the others, but Pete had insisted on picking everyone up to show off the capacity of his new van. It made the most sense for them to carpool, but still, Hux felt robbed of those last few moments with his husband.

 

Ben's phone buzzed in his back pocket and he pulled it out with a sigh, already knowing who it was. Sure enough, there was a text from Pete letting him know he was parked outside. Ben shot him a quick  _ be right out _ in response and then slipped the phone back into his pocket and downed the rest of his coffee in one swig.

 

“You've got clothes, toiletries, your wallet, boarding passes…” Hux raised a finger as he listed each item. “phone charger…”

 

His voice caught a little on the words in spite of himself and Ben met his eyes knowingly. He set his mug aside and turned to face him fully, standing close. Hux didn't bother to question the sudden attention; he knew Ben remembered as well as he did the time his phone dying had unintentionally saved his life, and Ben knew Hux still got nervous whenever Ben flew anywhere.

 

“I know I have everything I need because  _ you _ packed my bag,” Ben reassured. He swept his gaze over Hux's face, then softly said, “come here,” and drew him into his arms. Hux went willingly.

 

Ben held him until his phone buzzed again. Before he could pull away, Hux kept him close with one arm snug around his waist. The other hand he slid into Ben's back pocket, ignoring the teasing little sound he made, and pulled the phone out. He snorted.

 

“It’s from Manu. It says ‘ _ quit making out with your husband and get out here, we have to go’.” _

 

“Are we supposed to be making out?” Ben asked with exaggerated surprise. “Well, okay…” he pulled back slowly, pressing kisses along Hux's hair and cheek as he went until he got to his lips, where he planted a firm kiss. Hux returned it only for a moment before reluctantly pulling away, Ben's phone still in hand.

 

“He's right,” Hux warned. “As much as I don't want you to go, I don't  _ actually _ want you to miss this.”

 

“I know,” Ben sighed. He released his hold on Hux and quickly went to the bedroom to grab his suitcase. When he reemerged in the living room Hux was waiting with his coat held open for Ben to slide his arms into.

 

Once Ben was sufficiently bundled up, Hux grasped his scarf and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

 

“Be safe,” he instructed. “Text me when you arrive. Enjoy yourself, but not  _ too _ much.”

 

Ben pouted and stole another kiss. He growled when his phone buzzed for a third time. “We haven't even left yet and they're driving me nuts.” Another kiss. “Love you, ‘Tidge.”

 

“I love you too,” Hux was quick to reply. He cupped Ben's face and gave him one last kiss, drawing it out as long as he'd allow himself before releasing a breathless Ben. “Now go, before they come up here to get you.”

 

Ben smiled sadly, pecked Hux’s cheek, grabbed his bag and was out the door.

 

“Oh, babe?” Ben said as the door was half shut, his hand on the knob. “Can you make sure I turned the toaster oven off?”

 

“Of course, of course,  _ go, _ ” Hux answered without thinking. He shooed Ben out before he could be tempted to pull him back in.

 

The moment the door clicked shut Hux's heart sank a little. He allowed himself only a brief moment to wallow in the feeling, the emptiness of their home in his husband's absence.

 

With a shake of his head he huffed and turned back to the living room. He was busy, the week would go quickly, and besides, absence supposedly made the heart grow fonder. He couldn't imagine feeling fonder of Ben than he already did, yet each time they saw each other again after a time apart his own heart surprised him with how full it felt.

 

He decided another cup of coffee was in order. It took until he'd prepared another cup for him to remember Ben's request about the toaster oven, and a couple more embarrassingly long moments to realize neither of them had  _ used _ it this morning. Frowning, he walked over to it anyway to open the door see if Ben had stuck something inside and ran out of time to toast it.

 

Instead of a piece of bread or a bagel, inside sat a long white box tied with a red ribbon, with a pink sticky note on top. Hux's heart stuttered a little, recognizing it immediately as a gift, though he couldn't for the life of him think of an occasion for it. Then again, Ben never did wait for an occasion.

 

He pulled it out and read the note first, written in Ben's swooping handwriting.

 

_ One for each day I'm gone. ♡B _

 

His frown only deepened at the cryptic message.

 

But when he opened the box he understood.

 

In the box sat seven large truffles lined up in a row, each beautifully decorated. On the inside of the lid were images indicating the flavor of each. One for each day Ben was gone, just like he'd said.

 

Well. That included today, he reasoned. In need of the pick-me-up, short lived as it would be, he gingerly lifted the first truffle from the box. The lid indicated it to be dark chocolate. He took a bite, closing his eyes with a hum as it melted in his mouth.

 

When he opened them once more and looked down, he was immediately surprised for the second time that day.

 

Underneath the truffle was a folded up note, the same pink Post-It as the one that had been on the box. Hux finished the truffle then pulled the paper out and unfolded it.

 

_ I love the way your eyes and nose scrunch up when you laugh. _

 

He blinked at it, feeling his cheeks warm at the sweet words. He stared at the note for a long while, ran his fingertips over the writing, looked again at the box of sweets.

 

And then he realized two things.

 

The first was what Ben had done. He'd given Hux something to look forward to every single day this week, a chocolate and a note, and by the time they ran out, Ben would be home with him again.

 

The second was that it wasn't just any week in February. It was the week of  _ Valentine's Day. _

 

They never felt one way or another towards the holiday, never made official plans or agreed on whether to exchange gifts, yet when the day rolled around Hux always ended up with a gift or treats or a nice massage, and always reciprocated with dinner out or a surprise in the bedroom. 

 

They always celebrated, even when they didn't really mean to. And this time, his ridiculous romantic of a husband had found a way to do so even when he’d be on the other side of the country.

 

Hux sat back, blinking at the sudden burning in his eyes. For a moment he felt Ben's absence so keenly it was like the pinch of a needle. His fingers squeezed the note, crinkling it.

 

Then he smiled and huffed a laugh. He shook his head and loosened his grip, smoothing out the creases in the paper. Leave it to Ben to have this effect on him with little more than some candy and sweet words. Hux would have to text him and…

 

Ah. That was right, Ben would surely be waiting for a reaction. Hux could just picture him crammed into the back seat of Pete’s van, long legs bent awkwardly as he bounced them impatiently and checked his phone every minute while the guys teased him for it.

 

He considered waiting a few more moments, letting Ben squirm a little longer, but decided against it. He closed the box and put it in the fridge then went to the bedroom to grab his phone.

 

He typed out several responses and deleted each one, before settling on simply,

 

_ You spoil me _ .

 

Not thirty seconds later a reply came through, no words, just a series of heart emojis. Hux laughed and sent one single heart in reply then set his phone aside. The pressure in his chest had lifted and now the wheels in his head were turning.

 

No more sulking; it was time to get ready. He had a busy week ahead, and now on top of it, he had a belated Valentine’s Day surprise to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [frapandfurious](obsessions-and-dreams.tumblr.com/) | [squire](http://sinningsquire.tumblr.com/)


End file.
